Right In Front Of Me!
by FangandMax
Summary: Lorelei Leigh Gilomore-Hayden(Rory) and Logan Elias Huntzbuger are made for each other but they don't see it. Not until everyone, even Rory's current Boyfriend tries to get them together. You'd think it would be easy for them since the couple already acts as if they are dating, more like as if they were married. But trust me when i say its a bumpy road! Disclamier: I don't own them
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

**I have also fixed the grammer in this chapter to. Disclamier: i can't believe i forgot. anyway i dont own Gilmore girls**

He was her best friend. She was his. They have known each other forever they are both from high society and don't care. They know everything about each other. Their deepest secrets to their favorite colors. When they're in the same room as each other they have to be near one another. It's like a gravitational pull. He can look at her and know exactly what she's thinking and feeling and that also goes for her to. Everyone can see it but them. They say it's just because they have known each other for so long. But if that was true then why can't any of their other friends do that? And the worst part is even her boyfriend can see it. When she's upset she goes to her best friend not her boyfriend of a year. When she has a choice between her boyfriend and her best friend to hang out with she'll find a way to hang with both. And if she can't she'll be on a date with Colin McCrae (boyfriend) and he can tell she's faking a smile or a laugh. But with him she never fakes a smile and she's way happier. They can talk without using one word. Everyone can see their made for each other heck even Colin see's it. They say they have never made a move on one another but that's not true. They both no it, they have kissed before but they have always said "oh forget about it, it was nothing we were drunk.". But lately neither one can. It keeps playing over and over in their heads. They have been treating each other like boyfriend and girlfriend for so long with out realizing it, probably because they feel like they are. When she kisses Colin it has nothing compared to the connection they had when they (Logan and Her) kissed. They will soon find out that their meant to be and maybe with the help of her boyfriend and friends they can FINALLY figure it out.

Her name is Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the third. His name is Logan Elias Huntzburger. Her grandfather on her mother's (Lorelei Gilmore) side is the owner of the largest insurance company. On her dads ( Christopher Hayden) side her grandfather is the supreme court justice. She is one of the biggest heiress' and so is he. His father owns the top newspapers in the United States and U.K. But neither of them are after money or power. Rory can care less about money and power and Logan's learning to.

Rory grew up in a small town right out side of Hartford, Connecticut,called Stars Hollow. It's a strange little town with very loving and caring people. Her parents are married but had Rory when they were sixteen years old. Her parents loved each other and got married when she was four years old. Lorelei wasn't ready at the age of sixteen to get married so Christopher waited. They didn't want Rory to have to be part of High society so they moved to Stars Hallow were she could have a choice. Where she picked to take part in most events and functions that took place. Even when she didn't always believe in the things they thought was right.

She and Logan met at Chiton where they both attended for high school. Now they both go to Yale to become Journalists in Rory's case a reporter and in Logan's case to take over the family business. But he does want to become a journalist he doesn't always agree with his Dad, Mitchum Huntzburger. And his family was never really a family especially his mother, Shira Huntzburger. His sister Honor and his Grandfather Elias is another story, they are the only real loving family he has. But the Gilmore-Hayden's treat him like family. Everyone can see they belong together even Finn (Finnegan Morgan) who is drunk inside in out, day and night. Even their families see it. But can they?

_**Ok so this is my first**__**Gilmore Girl story. I have written other stories for Maximum ride though. I hope you like it and this story is gonna be a Rogan story. Also in this story Rory will/did date Colin. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter so review. **_


	2. Chapter 2: My Ass And The Almost kiss

**Hey guys I fixed the grammer mistakes and added some more detials into the story. I will have more than one persons p.o.v through out the story. And I love it if everyone would review on things they liked and disliked so I can either get better or tick with what I am doing. **

**(Rory's P.O.V) Chapter 2.**

I was on my way back to my dorm that I share with Paris Geller and Stephanie Vanderbilt two of my best girl friends, I have known them since senior year at Chilton. I was coming back from my Creative Writing class when I seen Logan, Finn, and Colin walking. Logan has been my best friend since forever, we know each other inside and out. Finn is also one of my closest friends he is in love with getting drunk and is abbesses over red heads, but is very sweet and will be very over protective of any one close to him especially me and the girls. And Colin is my boyfriend of a year. He try's to keep the guys in line but does love to take part in their pranks. Logan and Finn refer to him as the 'Stick in the mud', He is also one of my closest friends.

I walked up behind Logan, none of them seen me yet I was hoping to surprise Logan and the guys. When Logan spun around and grabbed me spinning me in circles. I wasn't expecting that.

" Logan! Put me down now!" I screeched.

" Fine I'll put you down." he put me down alright but he didn't let go. So now Logan was hugging me from behind.

" Logan really?" I rolled my eyes of course he'd do this. But it was so cute, the look on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

" Your cute." I stated stupidly my boyfriend is literally five feet away. He just smiled, the smile he uses just for me. I love that smile.

" So are you Ace." he said with a wink making me blush.

" Look boy's she's blushing." he said smirking. Ass whole.

" Jerk" I said sticking out my tongue

" Love, I'd put that tongue away if I were you or he might just bite it off" Finn said with an amused expression on his face he was always the dirty one. Oh I forgot about them being there.

" Shut up he wouldn't do that. And Logan how did you do that" Colin said giving me a 'your welcome' look for changing the subject.

" Do what?" Logan asked confused and a bit amused.

" How did you no it was Rory when none of us seen her?" Colin asked/explained.

" Oh. I don't know I just knew it was her. When ever we're together we will have to be by each other you guys know that. So when she was behind us I..." he trailed off and he was right completely right. Uh owe this is not good.

" You felt a pull to me didn't you?" I asked knowing exactly what he was talking about I have done had it, but we have never spoken of it.

" Yeah. Exactly that, how did you..." he trailed of but he knew from one look on my face what happened.

" Oh." he said.

" Yeah." I said then he smiled.

" Alright we know you to can 'read' each others minds but we can't so what happened!" Finn said looking annoyed. We do that a lot.

" We do not 'read' each others minds we just know each other to well." I said smirking.

" Mind as well read each others minds" Finn retorted. I just gave up it was totally not worth it when my boyfriend was five feet away to talk about the connection I have with Logan, so I started to explain.

" Well when we aren't near each other we can kind of know if the other is some where in the room, its kind of creepy but sweet. And we..." Logan picked up from there.

" Feel this pull I guess I can just sense her near, so when Ace came up behind me,since I know the feeling I get when she's near I knew it was her."

" Yeah so the next time you try to sneak up on us Ace try your boyfriend or Finn." Logan said with another incredibly cute smirk. Most people wouldn't have noticed the slight change of tone in his voice when he mentioned the word boyfriend. I'll make a note to him ask about that later.

" You know you love it when I do that to you." he can't even lie I know when he does.

" Whatever." he said with a wink. I bit my bottom lip he was challenging me, I narrowed my eyes then jumped making us both fall back on the grass. We were now outside the library. Colin and Finn had matching amused face's probably because Logan just got tackled by a girl.

" Ace. What was that for?" he said still with me on top of him. My face was inches from his and my legs were straddling his waist. If I moved even a bit closer we'd be kissing. And the bad thing was I wanted to kiss him. Then I remembered this was one of my best friends and my boyfriend was right by us watching us. I realized then that I hadn't moved or answered his question. He looked at me shocked at first then cocky, ass.

" You know what!" I said glaring at him and still not getting off of him.

" No I don't?" he asked more than said still being a cocky ass as usual.

" Yes you do" he did and he didn't want to admit that he got tackled by a girl.

" whatever you want to believe" then I got an idea I lent forward where I was a just about to close the gap between us, man how badly I wanted to, this is so wrong I have a boyfriend that I have dated for a year. Then pulled away and got up faster than you could say flying monkeys. He looked shocked at first then got mad now pissed. He groaned then got up and got so close I could feel his minty breath on my face. Oh God.

" It's not nice to tease Ace. I will get you back for that." he whispered huskily making shivers go up and down my spine. He pulled away with a cocky smirk on his face he knew just as well as I did the effect he had on me.

"Ass." I stated as I glared at him

" Oh you know you love my ass!" man he would never know how true a statement that was.

" Yeah right, in your dreams." I replied.

" Maybe it is" he did not just say that. I was about to reply when I realized Colin and Finn were watching us amused and Colin a bit flustered. I wonder why it could be that I have always had more fun just playing around with Logan then with him or it could be the fact I almost kissed another guy and that we we're fighting over what I thought of Logan's ass. Um.

" Um, I got to go bye guys" I said giving a kiss on the cheek to Colin and a hug to Finn. I just winked and gave Logan a look that said ' oh I know you have dreams about me'. He just glared and yelled after me

" You're an ass you no that Ace" I laughed and turned around walking backwards spread my arms out.

" You no you love me not to mention the fact you have dreams of me and my ass. Later babe!" I called turning around but not before seeing Finns face that was a mixture between shocked as hell and amused he has never seen me like this I am only like this with one person I have thought a lot about lately

" Damn that girl is feisty." I laughed only Finn would say that.


	3. Chapter 3:Tension?

**Hey guys hope you guys like the story so far. Give me your feed back I'm not gonna beg so just d it if you want. But if you guys review it would help me make a better story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Logan's P.O.V**

"Damn that girl is feisty" Finn said and I punched him.

"You have no idea" I mumbled hoping they wouldn't hear, god help me I said that right in front of her boyfriend that so happens to be one of my best friends are standing two feet away. Finn raised an eyebrow and looked at me like 'are you nuts'. I just sent look back saying 'I'll tell ya later'. That was when Colin said he had to go see what Stephanie wanted because she will not stop texting him about some emergency knowing her it has something about the fall colors, what am I a girl? We said our good byes. And I headed toward the dorm.

When I was heading back to the dorm that me, Finn, and Colin share, Finn caught up with me asking

"What was that back there?"

* * *

" What do you mean?" the only person that could call me on playing dumb is the person that caused this conversation. If only she wasn't so beautiful and ready with a witty comment at any point in the day while looking absolutely sexy doing it then we wouldn't have a problem. I swear I don't think Colin no's what he has. I can't believe I just talked about my best friend that way. I mean we have flirted and yes we almost kissed I could tell she wanted to but she couldn't because she has a boyfriend but she almost gave in I could tell. Don't get me wrong I love Colin like a brother I just don't think he's right for her.

" Rory might not be here right now, but I know you know what I mean. Plus I didn't no Reporter Girl had it in her. I mean can she really be that hot?" Finn said shocked. I was highly amused that wasn't even her at her best what is he talking about.

" I did. And are you serious that wasn't even her at her best, but I was surprised she almost kissed me." I said. I couldn't believe it and plus I wanted to kiss her so badly but I knew I couldn't and I wouldn't do that not to Colin. He's like a brother to me.

" I HAVE to see that mate. And I can't believe she did either I mean Colin was right there watching you to." Finn said.

" Good luck trying and I don't know what is up with Colin man he obviously doesn't know what he has. And if he hurts her in any way I will kill him" I said meaning every word.

" Woah Mate you know Colin wouldn't hurt her. But what do you mean ' he doesn't know what he has?" Finn asked with a look as if he knew something I didn't.

" I mean she's smart and beautiful. She can't even be called hot because it doesn't do her justice. And the fact she can actually have a witty comment for everything. And she always keeps you on your toes. And that she can be wearing anything and make it look drop dead sexy." I stopped there not realizing all that I said. It kind of slipped out. But it was all true.

" Woah Mate, are you not telling me something here. I have a fellin**(and it's spelt that way on purpose)**that ya have fallen for our Reporter Girl." Finn said accusingly and I had this feeling he knew I did.

" I have not fallen for Ace. I'm Logan Huntzbergur I don't fall for girls" I said.

" Really Mate, for Christs sake at least don't lie to me. Everyone can see you to dancing around each other. You even gave her a nickname. I can't wait to the day you to get drunk and all that sexual tension that has built up since high school finally gets released and I hope I am there when you to figure it out and give in." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" We won't get drunk and get rid of the so-called sexual tension you think we have for three reasons. One she has a boyfriend do you remember our good friend Colin." I asked totally thrown off by what he was saying. Hello she has a boyfriend.

" Yeah I know and even he can see it, why do you think he didn't say anything when she was about to kiss you Mate. Huh. Even her boyfriend can see it." he said with a look of sympathy for the fact I haven't realized it yet.

" What do you mean is he gonna break up with her? I will kill him if he hurts _my_ Ace." I said in a rush. Woah wait a second did I just say _my_ Ace. This is not good and by the look on Finn's face I did say it.

" No he won't hurt her I would kill him and plus he'd kill him self if he did. You just proved my point, what was the other 2 observed reasons you and her won't get together?" he challenged.

" Me and her are just best friends nothing more!" I tried.

" Sure keep telling your self that Mate. See where that gets ya." then he made a gesture like where's the third.

" And the third reason is because I wouldn't do that to Colin!" I said confident this one.

" Really because you are right Colin does love Rory but he's not _in_ love with her you are, and she's not _in _love with him she's _in_ love with you. They love each other as if brother and sister like me and Rory are but since they tried dating they haven't been able to break it off without thinking the other one is _in_ love with them but Colin no's she is in love with you mate, we all do." Finn explained and he was not drunk surprisingly or amused he was drop dead serious.

" I got to go" I said I have to think. I might be _in_ love with my best friend who so happens to be dating a guy I think of as a brother. And apparently she loves me to. Lets just hope I don't drink that much around her right now or we might be in some major trouble not to mention if what Finn said is true then we are headed for some major drama.


	4. Chapter 4: You Love Me?

**Hey everyone. Well it seems I'm doing better at spelling and grammar, but I have no clue what I'm doing wrong with the punctuation, anyone wants to tell me please do. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 4: You love me?**

No ones pov.

While Logan and Finn were having that very in-depth conversation, Colin arrived at Rory's, Stephanie's and Paris' dorm. But when he walked in he didn't expect Stephanie to ask him the very question he was asking him self which was...

" Do you love Rory?" he was completely thrown off guard, he didn't know what to say. He did love Rory but not in the way he was supposed to, considering he was her boyfriend. He loved her like a sister or best friend, but not as a girlfriend.

They both sat there for moment before Colin spoke.

" I do love Rory. But not the way you think" Stephanie was shocked to say the least, when she finally got over the shock, she said.

" What way do you love her?". What some people don't know is Stephanie and Colin used to or may still have crushes on each other, before Rory came they were just like Logan and Rory are now. Stephanie was extremely hurt at the fact that he completely forgot about her or so she thought. You see Colin never stopped liking her but he was living in denial. He thought if he stopped hanging out with her then the feelings for her would stop but it continued to grow into love. So to stop from falling he acted as if he was in love with Rory who he dated to live in denial of loving Stephanie, but he did end up loving Rory just not the way he felt for Steph.

" Not the same way I do you.".Colin replied not realizing that Steph thought he meant he loved her as a sister.

" So you love me as a sister and Rory as a girl friend?". She wanted clarity, she didn't want to jump to conclusions like she normally did.

" NO. No. I mean I love Rory I do b-but not like I l-love y-you. I l-love R-Rory as a sister." he stuttered out losing confidence as he went on.

" You mean you love me." Stephanie stated more than asked , with the biggest smile n her face. Colin returned the smile and said.

" Yeah. I do love you". They stood there for what seemed like forever staring at each other with the biggest love struck smiles on their faces. Their eyes twinkling with could be described with complete and utter happiness. But when finally got out of the trance they were in, reality hit them hard. Them being in love didn't change anything, he was dating Rory. She was still one of his best friends not to mention Rory was like a sister to her. They were screwed.

" What are we going to do?" Colin asked before she could say a word.

" I don't know. Your still dating Rory even though I love you." she said completely devastated. She just found out the love of her life, loves her back and he is dating the girl she thought of as a sister.

" You love me to?". Colin wasn't sure she was, she never said it?

" Of course I am. Ever since high school." he was awe-struck. She loved him that long and never mentioned it.

" Why didn't you tell me?". She knew the reason she didn't tell him and didn't hesitate to tell him.

" Because I didn't think you loved me. You were avoiding me for the longest time, then we all met Rory.". She never blamed Rory she loved that girl, but she did envy what she had.

" I did that to try to stop loving you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because I was in love with you." he said as he crossed the room. It broke his heart to know the pain he put her through because he didn't want to admit his own feelings.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He was about five inches away now and she could feel his breath on her face.

" Helping you see how much you mean to me.". He replied right before he kissed her with all the passion he could muster, with that kiss he told her how much he truly did love her. And that he would never ever put her through that again. She knew he did truly love her but now she was reassured. But they still had the problem of he was dating someone.

So when they broke a part from lack of oxygen, realization dawned on them.

" What are we going to do" the same question come across both of their lips right around the same time the door flew open.

**Who will it be. Will it be Logan? Finn? Or even worse will it be his beloved girlfriend herself Rory? You'll have to wait till next time. And I know there wasn't any Rogan in this chapter but I wanted Colin and Steph to be together, plus it makes it more exciting don't you think? Well review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Strike Three Your Out!

**Hey guys. I bet you all hate me right now for where I left it off. Well hope you like the new chapter but I do ask can you please review it would help me find out what you like or want. Also if you haven't already favorite/follow the story if you like it. Thanks.**

**Chapter 5: possibility for chapter 5 I dont know if this is good or not.**

**Previously**_ on __Right in Front of Me!__: Stephanie and Colin's feelings for each other were reveled, but they have to keep it a secret for a while or maybe even forever. Stephanie didn't believe Colin loved her at first, that was till he kissed her with everything that needed to be said. But when they broke apart the realization of Colin having a girlfriend -who was like a sister to Stephanie- dawned on them. And to make matter's worse, some one through open the door right as they broke apart from the kiss._

The door flew open to reveal Honor- Logan's older sister-. She looked at the two guilty looking people -people who she thinks of as family- in front of her. They both were breathing hard, and were frozen in place. When Colin moved to speak it was then she noticed how close the two were. 'Hm... something doesn't seem right' she thought looking at them suspiciously.

" What's going on here?" Honor asked but she was pretty sure she knew what had happened before she opened that door. With their labored breathing and messy hair you have to be stupid or be as drunk as Finn not to know what could have occurred in this room moments ago.

" Nothing!" Colin and Stephanie looked at each other frightened for a second before they brought their attention back to Honor.

" Really Colin, because you are breathing as if you just ran a mile. And when I walked in you both look scared as hell." Honor addressed them. She couldn't believe Colin he has a girlfriend, who she thought Colin could not handle -with her attitude and looks, not that she thought Stephanie wasn't beautiful, she did- but he couldn't keep up with Rory, she was a Gilmore girl after all. Plus she thought Rory should be with her brother. Everyone did.

" We were just talking." Colin stated firmly. Honor laughed with a smile on her face.

" Yeah like I believe that Colin. Because just talking involves Steph getting so close if she got any closer she will be in your lap. That will be strike one.". She said making Stephanie blush and hurry to the other side of the bed, while Colin just smirked. But both of them were terrified Honor was figuring it out and fast.

" Both of your guy's hair is a mess, now explain to me how that could be, if of course you guy's were just talking."Honor said innocently. Both Colin and Steph, had to admit the did look bad with Stephanie's hair going every where and Colin's usually calm hair sticking in all directions.

" Then there's the fact you both have those guilty expressions on your face's like you were caught doing something you weren't supposed to. And that would bring us to strike three. Your out or should I say caught?" Honor said with a triumphant smirk. She knew she had them, they even knew she had them. That was when they began to explain.

" Honor it isn't what it looks like" Stephanie stated uneasily.

" So it doesn't look like you guys were in here making out while Colin's girlfriend- Your roommate/sister was in class?" Honor asked knowing the truth and felt sorry for Rory, her boyfriend of a year was in here making out with her roommate. But they all knew Rory wasn't in love with Colin. Even though they knew that when Honor brought up the fact they were cheating, Colin and Stephanie heard the truth in that statement and they both felt horrible.

" Okay maybe it is what you think. But you don't understand Honor!" Colin said desperately. He didn't want to hurt Rory in any way and he knew that Stephanie was probably dyeing inside for Rory.

" I think I do. And Colin, Steph. You should know you shouldn't feel bad for two reasons. Number one is the fact you and Steph have been in love for years so there was nothing wrong with it besides Colin being in a relationship. Reason two is that Rory is not in love with you Colin everyone can see it, even you, her boyfriend of a year! So you need to talk to her, you to Steph." With that Honor walked out. She only came over to see if the girls wanted to go shopping, but it looks like there's too much drama they probably wouldn't be shopping for days. So she left to find Finn, no doubt Finn would know what's going on with Logan and Rory. 'God, I hope that everything works out for Rory and Logan, not to mention Stephanie and Colin' was Honor's last thought before she left in search of Finn.

**I know not the best chapter but this was more of a filler. Next chapter will be in Rory's P.O.V. What will happen next. You'll have to wait and see. **

**Love you guys**

**-FangandMax-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fire In Her Eye's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Chapter 6: Previously on, ****Right In Front of Me!**

_We are going to jump from the Stephanie and Colin's drama, were Honor walked in on them kissing, which leaves them with Colin in love with Stephanie but is still dating Rory. To go back to where we last left Logan, Rory, and Finn. Previously Logan was off thinking about what he should do about his feelings for our lovely Rory. While that was going on Rory was on her way back to her dorm which left Finn to observe and track down what was really going on with his closet friends and who he thought of as his sisters._

Rory was on her way to her dorm, thinking about Logan and how she really wanted to kiss him just moments ago, or for him just to hold her. She felt like a horrible person, she had a boyfriend. Only what she didn't know was her boyfriend was back at her dorm kissing one of her best friends. Which she will later find out she would be doing just that at his dorm.

While she was thinking, about all of this she didn't notice her cell phone ringing at first. Surprised she answered the phone without checking the caller id.

" Gilmore!" she stated into the phone.

" Fruit of my loins." Her mother Lorelei Gilmore- Hayden the second said.

" Mom! Who do I have to thank for this call?" Rory said excitedly. She hasn't spoken to her mother in almost three days. Which if you have ever met these two crazy Gilmore girls then you would no that was a very worrying thing. They usually spoke at least two times a day.

" Your Father. He is currently leaving for a business trip in New York, so I have the whole house to my self." she replied, Lorelei really missed her daughter. She was hoping to spend time with her tonight or tomorrow night.

" Well thank him for me. We haven't spoken in three days!" Rory exclaimed shocked.

" I know! I almost died, died I tell you!" Lorelei said exaggerating.

" How Mother dearest did you almost die?" Rory asked already, ready for anything her mother would say in her weird explanation. When Lorelei was done telling Rory how she almost died, they set up a movie night for that very night so Rory could tell Lorelei more about her and Logan's almost kiss. Which Lorelei found extremely funny. She knew that one day this would happen, hopefully they can see they were made for each other. Lorelei thought on her way to her daughters dorm from Stars Hallow after they had ended their conversation.

After talking to her Mother she walked the rest of the way to her dorm to see Honor leaving the building.

" Hey Honor. What are you doing here?" Rory asked happily. Honor Huntzbergur was like a sister to her. They hung out all the time.

" Hey Ror. Oh nothing just here looking for my little brother. And wondering if you girls wanted to go shopping." Honor answered honestly she wasn't going to tell Rory, that was Colin and Steph's job. But if Rory ever asked she wouldn't lie to her.

" Well Logan is probably with Finn and Colin. As far as I know, but I probably can get him over here if you want me to. Then we all can have a movie night since my mom will be here soon instead of shopping if that's okay?" Rory said smiling as they walked back to her dorm where moments before Colin and Stephanie left to go find Finn. She loved having movie nights with Logan,Honor, and her mom. It was always so much fun.

" Yeah that would be great, I haven't seen Lorelei in forever. And I already tried to call him,but you can try he will pick up for you no doubt." Honor said rolling her eyes. Logan loved his sister but most of the time he never answered his phone unless if it was Rory or one of the guys. Rory laughed hearing that. Logan loved Honor but he always answered for her.

So she got her cell phone out and found Logan's number under the name Mac. Her nickname for him.

" Hey Ace!" Logan answered nervously. He was still figuring out what to do about his feelings. He didn't know if he should tell her or ignore the feelings he has for her, which has become more and more hard to do.

" Hey Mac! Well me and Honor were standing here outside my dorm when I had a fabulous idea! I was wondering if you would like to join us and my mother for a good old-fashioned Gilmore movie night?" Rory asked hopefully.

" So you're really telling me to be at your dorm in twenty minutes." he said knowing she wasn't really asking. Plus he knew if he didn't go she would be mad, and you don't want to make a Gilmore-Hayden mad. But he still would have went anyway.

" Your smarter than you look Huntzbergur." Rory said teasingly.

" And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked keeping up the banter.

" You know exactly what that means Babe!" Rory said knowing that would drive him nuts. Honor listened to their conversation amused by what they were saying. She also noticed the way Rory's eyes ignited with fire,the way that only Logan could bring out in her over a simple phone call.

" Yeah? Because I don't think I do Ace. Care to enlighten me?" Logan replied knowing exactly what his words would do. She loved a challenge.

" I would love to. But you need to get your stupid ass over here before my mom does or she might just kill you." Rory said amused. Logan knew he didn't want to be late or Lorelei would kick his ass.

" Baby I thought we already discovered you loved my stupid ass." Logan replied walking up behind them shutting his phone and wrapping his arms around Rory's waist.

She jumped a little before smiling up at him. Which made him smirk then smile. To him her smile was the second greatest thing in the world next to her big blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile when she smiled at him or at anytime for that matter.

" Alright you two let's get inside before Lorelei gets here." Honor said breaking the to out of the trance they were in. when ever the two looked at each other they got lost in the others eyes as if in their own little world.

" To late. I'm here and Logan what did you say about Rory loving your ass?" Lorelei said amused. Logan and Rory were shocked. ' oh shit' both Logan and Rory thought.

**That's it for this chapter guy's. I wonder what Logan's gonna say to Lorelei. And also why Colin and Stephanie went to find Finn? Also what's gonna happen at the movie night. There will defiantly be some crazy things coming up. Why wouldn't there be with two Gilmore-Hayden girls in a room with two Hunztbergur's. **


	7. Chapter 7: I Go For Blondes

**New chapter for Right In Front Of Me! Coming up. But first I would like to thank everyone for the review's and following the story. Also if anyone as any idea's on what they want to happen next I more than welcome idea's. It will help. Anyway on with story. Disclaimer: I do not own Finn, or any of the others but I do ow the plot.**

**_Previously on __Right In Front of Me!:_**

_So far only Honor knows Stephanie and Colin's secret. Honor said she wouldn't tell Rory unless she asked. But that doesn't mean Rory won't some how find out. And what does Finn have to do with any of this? But we can worry about that later, right now we will worry about were we last left off with Rory and Logan. The girls ( Honor, Lorelei, and of course Rory) and Logan were getting ready for an infamous Gilmore Girl movie night. But before they will start this movie night Logan has to answer a very important question about him and Rory. His question was..._

_" Logan what did you say about Rory loving your ass?" Lorelei had asked._

" Um nothing!" Logan replied nervously. He loved Lorelei like a mom, and he did not feel comfortable discussing this with her of all people.

" Logan I hardly believe that, it was nothing. And we all know Rory loves you ass just as much as you love hers. So tell me when did you guys finally tell each other your dirty little secrets and why wasn't I invited?" Lorelei said with a fake pout, but her eyes were filled with amusement. When Lorelei said this Logan and Rory blushed a deep scarlet.

" Oh my God!" Rory said completely embarrassed. She turned around and barred her head into Logan's chest to hide the blush since he still held on to her waist. Logan just chuckled and whispered into her ear.

" So it is true you do love my ass." Rory lent up and was so close to his face where he could feel her breath on is ear she whispered

" Yeah, you might be right but at least I don't have dirty little dreams about yours." she went to go pull away when he tightened his grip on her. She looked up at him confused. 'What was he up to' she thought.

" Yeah. Your right, I do have dreams about you. But I know you have more dreams about me, then I do you." he said while kissing her cheek and walking into the dorm room. She just stood there for a moment before turning half way around and stared at him with a look of amusement and want. She wanted him to hold her again to be close more than anything she wanted some type of contact. He just winked at her before sitting on the couch.

" Come on. What did my little brother do to you?" Honor asked in a whisper.

" Nothing. Nothing at all. But trust me I will get him back for that." Rory replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. The game was on now. But what she didn't know was the game started a long time ago. When Lorelei seen the glint in her eye, she knew he had gotten to her. They were way to close for him not to. Colin has been that close but it never brought this side of her out.

" What do you mean? Do you have a bet or something!" Lorelei asked. All ready knowing there was some type of game going on.

" I guess you can say that. I will tell you guys later, let's get inside." And that's exactly what they did. When they walked in the floor was full of pillows and blankets. Food items from ice cream to pizza was on the table. And the movie was put in ' Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory'.

" Man Logan you work fast." Lorelei said with a huge smile on her face. She then added.

" Will you marry me?" That's when Rory jumped in and said,

" Mom, he can't marry you he wants me." he looked at her and thought ' you'll never know how much'. Then Paris walked in and said.

" Gilmore. You know he wants me right Logi." then all three girls got into an argument about who he wants more. Everyone except Logan and Honor who stood back and watched in amusement, started a pillow fight screaming " He's mine" when Finn walked in and screamed.

" Woah, Woah Love's what are you fighting over? Not that I'm complaining" he said with a wink. They all laughed when Rory replied.

" Logan. We are fighting which one he wants more. Right girls?" Finn laughed knowing if he were to pick it would no doubt be his Ace. Everyone knew it.

" WHAT! What about me Love. Am I not good enough for you? And Lorelei, I thought we had something special!" Finn said being overly dramatic, dropping to his knees.

" Oh Finny of course we love you." Rory said. And then added with a wink to Logan.

" But I go for the blondes."

" Well I don't. Don't were my Exotic Boy Toy. I still love you." Lorelei pipped in and ran over to Finn giving him a kiss on the cheek. Paris also ran over to Finn sitting his lap she said.

" I love you too Finn. But sorry I am taken." and got up. Saying she was late for her date with Robert. **( AN/also I know Paris dated Doyle but I never really liked him. Plus Paris has a different personality here so will Robert.)**. Rory then crossed the room and sat in Logan's lap. He just smiled at her and winked saying.

" So you like blondes huh." Rory looked up at him and smiled a flirtatious smile at him.

" Maybe."

" But Love Colin's a brunette not a blonde." Finn so helpfully pointed out. Rory then realized Colin was a brunette. Oops.

" Well who says I still can't like blondes?" Rory replied from Logan's lap. She ruffled Logan's hair and he smiled ruffling hers.

" Well that makes two of them." Honor mumbled hoping no one heard her. But Lorelei did, and gave her a ' what are you on' look. Honor just said.

" I'll tell you later." everyone else laughed at Rory and Logan's antics.

" Alright. Movie!" Lorelei said bouncing up and down like a little child getting candy

" Okay. Okay, settle down Lor." Logan said laughing at the crazy womans, ways.

" Hush you! I love this movie and I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Lorelei said baiting Logan.

" What do you mean?" He asked confused.

" Oh just that you have my Daughter in your lap. With her mother two feet away." Lorelei said teasingly. Logan didn't realize he still had her in his lap. It felt so natural for her to be there.

" Oh mom do you miss me?" Rory asked fooling around. She went to get up when Logan pulled her back and said in a low voice which Rory found very hot at the moment,

" Where do you think your going?" it sent shivers up her spine. And she knew he felt it because he smirked in response.

" And why is that?" she asked, getting closer to him. Both of them forgot about the other people in the room for that moment their eyes locked. Both couldn't pull away.

" Because I said so." He replied not losing eye contact. They were trapped in their own little world were its just them.

" Who says I want to be here?" Rory replied smugly.

" I know you Ace. You don't want to move. In fact right now all you want to do is be here." And he hit the mark he seen it in her eyes. Her eyes lowered for a moment to his lips then snapped back up. The rest of the gang was to busy watching the movie to notice the two.

" You know you might be right, but you could be wrong." Rory said, she was so consumed in his eyes that she hadn't notice they were slowly getting closer to each other.

" Oh. I know I'm right." Logan said, and then her eyes changed she wanted him to kiss her. He could tell. He knew that he wanted to. Both of their eyes were filled with the want for each other. And when they were just about to close the gap between them, a knock came at the door. Which made both of them jump and get brought back to reality. They stared at each other silently asking ' were they really gonna kiss?' while Honor went to open the door.

When she did Colin and Stephanie walked in and turned on the lights.

" Hey whats everyone up to?" Colin asked. Which made Rory and Logan turn around. So that Logan had his hands on her wist and her in his lap. They were both still very close to one an other.

" Did we interpret something?" Colin asked with raising his eyebrows at Logan and Rory. Both of them looked a little scared and confused. But if you looked close enough into their eyes you could see the love they had. That was when Colin knew he need to break up with Rory. She deserved Logan and Logan absolutely loved Rory. She didn't deserve to be with some one who was in love with her best friend not to mention he kissed her best friend while dating her. They needed to talk.

**What will happen next. Will Logan and Rory be able to answer that question. And what will Rory say to Colin. And what about Stephanie? Will Honor tell Lorelei what happened. And will Finn expose everyone's true feelings. And how does Finn know every thing? Well till next time**

- FangandMax-


	8. Chapter 8:Personal thoughts& realization

**Hey everyone. It's me again, and I would like to also tell everyone that this story along with other stories of mine will be on Novel-joy. So you guys/gals should check it out! Anyway on with the story. Review!**

_Previously on Right in Front of Me!: __Rory and Logan almost kissed __**again **__but before they could, they got interrupted by Rory's very own boyfriend and the girl who her boyfriend happen to kiss hours before hand – she I also Rory's best friend and roomate-. Man this is becoming dramatic. Now Lorelei, Honor, Finn, Rory, Colin, Logan, and Stephanie are all in one room, having a famous Gilmore Girl movie night. In the last chapter Rory admitted to loving blondes but her boyfriends a brunette! Hmm I wonder who that blonde could be ;). Also Honor said that she would tell Lorelei what happened between Steph and Colin later. But she might never get the chance . Will the truth be revealed or kept a secret forever. Well read to find out. _

_"_N-N-No you didn't interrupt a-a-anything just a movie night!" Rory tried to lie and she was a pretty good lair usually. But right now wasn't usually, she was full of mixed emotions. She was nervous that Colin would find out what **almost** happened moments ago. She was also sacred. She was scared to kiss her best friend, but she also longed to. She wanted more than anything to just reach up and kiss him fully on those soft lips that he possessed, she felt as though they were teasing her. But what really has her confused, was the look Logan had in his eye's right before Colin came in, it held something she never really seen before, was it love? Lust? Want? She knew it wasn't all lust it was a stronger emotion, but it was also more delicate than lust. She knew what it was, deep inside she knew. But she couldn't admit it at least not now. She also seen a mixture between realization and shock, like he had finally figured something out after years of looking but was shocked to find it, what could this mean? Rory had all these thoughts running through her head, she didn't know what to think let alone do.

Logan had almost the exact same thoughts but he knew what was in her eyes. That's why when he was about to kiss her that he knew he truly did love his Ace. He was in love with the very person who was dating his best friend. He was in love with the very person he was closet to and held all of his secrets but one. And that one was the name of the girl I loved Lorelei Leigh Gilmore- Hayden the third which was her. He was head over heels in love and he knew it. But did she?

Colin knew the look in his best friend and girlfriends eyes. They loved each other more then anything in the world. He never seen Rory look at him (her boyfriend of a year) that way. Never has she looked at him that way, he knew she loved him just not in the way she loved Logan. And Logan - playboy extraordinaire - has never had that look in his eyes. Except for Honor or Lorelei but this was different, he didn't love Rory or as he puts it Ace, like a sister or his mother ( not his real mother of course just that he thinks of her that way.) he was in love with Rory. He had to do something, before this got out of hand. Which it already has.

Honor, Lorelei, and Finn watched the scene unfold. They all could see the love in Rory and Logan's eyes. Lorelei has never seen her daughter with that much love in her eyes. And she was more than happy for her, and she knew Logan loved her too. It was obvious to everyone but to the very people who were in love. After all the eyes are the gate way to your heart. Or at least that's what Lorelei says.

Honor could see that her little brother was in love with the lovely brunette in his lap. She could also see that Rory, was in love with the blonde she was currently sitting on. Their love was undeniable. She wished that one day a guy would look at her the way Logan looks at Rory. And the sad thing was they didn't even know either one loved each other. And Rory was dating a guy who cheated on her hours before hand. But she never really blamed Colin or Steph. She just blamed fate. Colin and Steph were meant for each other just like Rory and Logan were. The timing was just bad.

Finn knew this would happen all along. He seen this coming since the day Colin started to date Reporter Girl. He loved her like a sister and he thought of Colin as a brother. But he always thought Colin wasn't enough for his Reporter Girl. **(an: and Finn's love is strictly as a brother and sister relationship. Nothing more)** But he knew as long as she was happy and in love he didn't care who it was. But she didn't love Colin, he knew since that, and since the first day Logan and Rory met they were meant for each other and still are meant to be together. Just like Colin and Steph.

As everyone was thinking this Lorelei pipped up and said.

" How about we all go to sleep. And tomorrow finish up the movie?" Everyone looked at her with thanks. Especially Logan and Rory, they didn't feel like explaining what just happened.

" Okay. Let's go to sleep. But how are we gonna go about sleeping?" Rory asked, hoping she didn't have to sleep by Colin.

" How about, Colin and Stephanie share her room, while You and Logan share yours, and Lorelei, Finn and I can share the living room?" Honor suggested knowing exactly what she was doing every body knew what she was doing with the exception of Logan and Rory of course. She thought if she could get Logan and Rory together in a room alone then things would just unfold.

" Um. I don't know?" Rory said unsure of sharing a bed with Logan. She didn't know if she could control anything that happens.

"Why not Ace? We have shared a bed before. What is it? Can you not handle it?" Logan said smirking knowing he got her. She never backed down from a challenge.

" Oh I can handle it. I was just worried about you." Rory said with a twinkle in her eyes. Everyone could see they were flirting, and the tension between them was suffocating.

" Now Ace, you should know better, I am Logan Huntzburger after all." He replied smugly.

" Exactly." She said getting up and slowly walking to her room backwards.

" What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked his eyes lighting with fire, he loved when she was like this. He was the only one who could get her to act like that, so in a way it was as if they were in their own little world.

" You know exactly what that's supposed to mean." and that was when Rory took off running to her room with Logan hot on her trail. Both of them laughing hysterically. When Logan finally caught her they landed on her bed, were he was currently tickling her to death.

" Logan! Stop.." Logan did stop after 10 minutes of the torture, but he didn't get up he was trapped in her eyes. Those beautiful dark blue orbs, that he loved. She was lost in his dark brown ones. They were hypnotized. They didn't notice that everyone else had witnessed this, and they all loved the side Logan brought out of Rory, and the side Rory brought out in Logan. Logan brought out Rory's adventurous, care free and outgoing side while Rory brought out Logan's sweet, caring, and loving side.

" We should leave them be." the person who spoke surprised everyone but Honor and Stephanie, because they knew what Colin really felt about Rory. But it wouldn't be long before the other found out.

" What?" Finn asked, right then he knew Colin and Steph were together, he had suspected it but didn't say anything.

" Let's go." Colin said, smiling he was happy for them. Everyone was. They just wished they would stop denying their feelings and get together already.

" Alright. Let's go but Col. You need to talk to her." Lorelei said. She knew he loved her but not the way Logan did. Colin loved her but more of a best friend. He was in love with the hazel eyed blonde haired and kindhearted girl standing next to him.

" I know Lor. I know." he was a little surprised that Lorelei was calm about everything, but I guess that since they both knew Rory and Logan were in love it wouldn't hurt as bad when she found out. But he knew it was still technically cheating. And he hated he had to hurt her.

**Alright weird place to end but if I kept going it would just go on forever. I wonder what will happen next? What will Logan and Rory do in her room all alone? What will Colin say to Rory? What kind of conversations will occur between the group left in the common room? How far will Logan go to get Rory to admit she loves him? Or is that the question he really wants to know? Well you'll have to wait to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: To Late

**So I really would like for everyone to review because so far I have only gotten like one or two per chapter sometimes I get none. So review please!**

** Previously**_ on Right in Front of Me!: Everyone's options were shown and Rory and Logan looked pretty cozy in her room. But what happened after he stopped 'torturing' her? And what will Colin do if Logan does decided to do something about his feelings? Will Colin be mad if he does? But Colin really doesn't have a right to, since he did cheat on her by kissing her roomate. And it looks as if Colin's and Steph's little secret is out to everyone ( meaning Lorelei, Honor and Finn.) Will Colin finally be able to tell Rory the truth? Will they all still be friends? How will Logan feel about Colin and Steph's secret?! Alright read to find out._

**Chapter 9: **

Rory and Logan were in her room just starring at each other, listening to the others slightly uneven breathing. Logan was memorizing everything about Rory, the breath taking rosy flush of her normally light cheeks. He looked at her gorgeous crystal blue eyes, that he couldn't help but stare at. Those irresistible lips of hers, that he longed to kiss. Her long silky chocolate brown hair that he wished he could touch. She was perfect, in his eyes. What he didn't know was she was doing the exact same thing, but she was thinking about his big dark brown eyes, his golden blonde hair that she loved, and his soft looking lips that look as if they were daring her to kiss him. To her he was perfect. Both of their expressions softened when they were together alone, Logan looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. And she looked at him as if he were the love of her life, and he was.

The two sat there for a moment trapped in their thoughts. He was still leaning over her, his face only a few inches away from hers. He had her arms pinned to the bed, from there previous tickling war. When they realized how close they were Rory blushed making her cheeks even redder then before. Logan smiled a small smile and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear, that little gesture made Rory's eyes widen with shock.

When Logan seen her eyes widen, he knew she was more scared then shocked, she was scared of him, well not him more of what could happen. She was scared of the unknown. Logan thought.

" Rory." he whispered breathlessly, leaning closer to her. He was asking permission and she knew it.

" Yeah?" She asked just as quite. Their eyes locked for a moment and he seen her eyes begging for him to kiss her.

" Rory?" He whispered again, this time she gasped he never used her name, let alone twice in a row. She then closed her eyes breathing deeply. When she opened them Logan gasped at the sight her normal blue eyes were sparkling with everything he needed to see. Everything he needed to know. And with that he closed the gap and kissed softly on the lips he has allays imagined kissing for so long.

It didn't take long for Rory to get over the shock and kiss him back with all love she had for him, and he did the same. The kiss started out slow but was becoming more heated by the minute, but when Logan went to deepen the kiss Rory gasped which gave him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, at first Rory gave in to the kiss, kissing him back, but when Logan's tongue slipped into her mouth making her moan she knew she had to stop she had a boyfriend. So she tried to brake the kiss.

"Logan". She said between kiss'.

" What?" he said kissing along her jaw line. She closed her eyes and whispered in vain.

" We have to stop." he looked up at her before kissing her full on the lips again, she kissed back before saying.

" Logan" he stop and sighed.

" Why?" he asked whining like a five year old who wasn't getting his favorite toy.

" Because." she said in the same voice he used, mocking him with a small pout. A ghost of a smile came on to his lips. That she was just kissing moments before.

" Why? You know you want to." He said in return. They both knew she wanted to. And a part of her needed to kiss him again but she couldn't. Not while she was still dating Colin.

" You know I do Mac. But I can't." She said trying to explain.

" Why Ace? Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly.

" Colin." was the only thing she said. He closed his eyes he totally forgot about Colin.

" Oh my god Colin." He couldn't believe he kissed hes best friend's girlfriend.

" Yup. But lets not worry about that right now. What was that?" Rory asked. She wanted to no what that kiss meant to him. That was the best kiss she has ever had. She wanted to know, she needed to know.

" Ace, that is what people call a kiss." He said teasingly, he knew what she really was asking.

" I know what a kiss is Logan. I meant what does this mean." she asked starring into his eyes.

"Rory, I love you. God and its horrible because your dating my best friend. Not to mention your one of my closet friends. Every single time I see a coffee cart I think of you, when ever I see a library I think of you , when I see a girl with brown hair it reminds me of you! I can't get you out of my mind. Every second of every day I think of you, I want to be near you. To hold you. To kiss your perfect lips. But I can't. And the fact every time you look at me with those crystal blue eyes that I love so much it makes me melt. And I can't help it Ror." Logan finished his voice never went over a whisper. By the end of his confession Rory had tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

" Oh Ace, I didn't mean to make you cry, don't cry." he said whipping the tears away with his thumbs. She laughed happily.

" I'm not crying because I'm sad." she said. He looked at her as if she were crazy. 'Maybe she was' he mused.

" Then why are you crying?" he asked. She smiled and leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips.

" Because I love you too. I love the way you tease me and call me Ace. I love the way you bring a side out in me that no one else can. I love that we can tell each other everything. I love that even though I can be crazy sometime and if I don't have my coffee I will go crazy. That you can read me like a book with those chocolate brown eyes of yours. But I love you." she finished kissing him again when she pulled away a single tear fell from his eyes. She gasped and kissed it away.

" Why are you crying?" she asked repeating the question he had asked earlier.

" I never thought in a million years that you would love me back. But we do have a problem." he said with a sad smile.

" And what is that?" she asked forgetting completely about Colin for the moment.

" Colin, baby." Realization hit her.

" Oh. Yeah, we have to tell him." Rory said. But the voice wasn't Logan's.

" To late." Colin said from the door way.

**To be continued...**

** Hey guys. I wonder whats next. What will Colin say or do? What about everyone else? Will Logan and Rory be able to be together? Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Break Up Part 1: Not Mad

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! And I'm glad you guys like the story, and hope you guys will continue to review. Okay done with this boring authors notes. I never liked them.**

_Previously on Right in Front Of Me!: _

_Rory and Logan Finally kissed! Yay, but when the topic of Rory had a boyfriend came up, Logan admitted he loved her and has loved her for a long time. Rory then kissed him again and told him she loved him too. Then they started to talk about how they needed to tell Colin, because they felt horrible for cheating on him. Which is kind of ironic since the day before Colin was cheating on Rory with Steph. But what they didn't know was Colin heard some of their conversation until he made him self known, which is where we last left off._

_" To late." Colin said from the door way._

Rory and Logan whipped their heads around to find Colin leaning on Rory's door. Rory who was still under Logan at the moment was frozen in shock. Logan on the other hand was the first to recover, he quickly jumped from Rory to the other side of the room before he did he sent Rory a ' Sorry Baby, but you understand'. Which she did and nodded back at him. She slowly sat up clearing her throat as she did.

" Um. What's 'to late'?" Rory asked trying to figure out what he had heard or seen. Colin looked from Logan to Rory, and then back to Logan. Logan stared back, but not in a ' I'm gonna beat you ass' way, like ' I am in love with her and your my best friend' way.

" Well your probably wondering what I heard, right?" When he seen both of them nod, he continued.

" I couldn't really hear much since the door was closed. And I was not ease dropping I was coming to talk to you Ror. You and Logan. But that's not of importance right now. All I heard was a moan, which I'm guessing came from you Ror. Then some whispering, but all I could make out was that Logan said something about loving something or some one and how he can't stop thinking about them or if I am right he was talking about you." Colin ended there to breathe and watch their reactions to what he just said. Rory was a bit embarrassed but also guilty and scared. Logan was worried about Rory, he knew she was scared and he was also curious in what Colin came to talk about. He eyed Colin suspiciously.

" Then I heard someone crying, but I knew it wasn't Logan he doesn't cry. But when I realized it was you, I went to come in to see what was wrong, when I heard Logan asked why you were crying, when you didn't answer I was going to go in but thought better of it. If Logan couldn't stop you from crying then there was no chance in hell I was going to be able to. I have tried before, but when ever you get upset or cry you go to Logan so I left you be." Rory flinched when he said this, she was a horrible girl friend, or so she thought.

" Oh, Colin do I really do that? If I do am so sorry." Rory said, she was it must have hurt not to be able to help. She hated that feeling.

" Yes, Ror. You do. But it wasn't your fault, everyone could see what effect you guys had on each other. I wouldn't have expected for you to come to me about anything, Logan is the only one who completly understands you. I try but Rory no one can have the same connection you have with Logan." He tried to explain. He was being completely honest when ever she got upset and left the first person he'd call was Logan. And every time she was there.

" But let's get back to what I heard. Well when I left I came back so we could talk, and that's when I seen you kiss her and say ' we need to tell him'." Colin said smiling he was happy for them.

"Why are you smiling?" Logan spoke for the first time since Colin came in. Colin turned to him smirking this time. My god they were oblivious. He thought chuckling a little.

"Because, everyone can see it. We have all been waiting for you two to finally admit the feelings you guys had. It was plain as daylight to everyone else but you guys." he chuckled again. Rory and Logan shared a ' what the hell is he on' glance. Before turning back to Colin.

" Your not mad?" both Rory and Logan said at the same time. They both smiled at each other.

" Why would I be mad?" Colin asked with raised eyebrows.

" Because I just kissed your girl friend. And told her I loved her." Logan said wincing at the thought of his Ace being with someone else. Rory saw him wince and got up putting a hand on his shoulder. This little gesture did not go unnoticed by Colin.

" Because of that." Colin stated pointing at Rory's hand on Logan's shoulder.

" Of what?" Rory asked confused.

" The fact that you seen something in Logan that I didn't and knew he needed to be comforted. Like I bet he was going mad at the fact he couldn't comfort you when I first came in you looked worried and scared meaning Logan wanted nothing more than to hold you I bet." Colin said knowing he was right. Logan just nodded looking down trying to cover the blush.

" Aww. Your blushing!" Rory stated teasingly. He just mock glared in return, but what they didn't know was that in a few minutes all hell would break loose.

" So your fine with me and Rory?" Logan asked.

" Yeah, but I have to tell you something." Colin said guiltily looking down.

" What is it Col?" Rory asked worried it was bad and she knew it.

" Well, Me and Stephanie kind of kissed in your dorm the other day."

" WHAT?!" Rory yelled. Colin flinched.

" Rory..." Colin tried but got cut off by Logan.

" Man that's cruel. What about Steph, did you ever think of what she might be going through? Huh? Because I know that it's probably eating her alive not being able to tell Ace."

"Man I know this. But I do love her. And she knows it. But I was still dating Rory, and I didn't know what to do."

" Your and idiot!" Rory said with her eyes closed.

" What?" Colin asked.

"I said you're an IDIOT. For one, Steph is the best girl ever, how could you not brake up with me before? And why the hell didn't you tell me right away like me and Logan were going to do huh?" Rory was fuming. She wasn't mad at the fact he cheated on her but that he could hurt Steph.

" I am and what the hell are you so mad for you cheated on me just two minutes ago." Colin yelled.

" Col. I am not mad about that but the fact you could hurt Steph and if you do I won't hesitate to get out the shot-gun!" Rory said, knowing very well she wouldn't.

" Rory you don't have a shot-gun." Logan whispered. Rory smirked before whispering back.

" I know that, you know that, but he doesn't know that." Logan smiled and kissed her forehead before saying.

" Your evil."

" Thank you!" and she really did take it as a compliment.

" Rory!" Colin said trying to get her attention.

" What!" she mocked.

" I would NEVER hurt Steph I love her." Colin said softly but forcefully.

" You do?" Rory asked smiling softly she was happy for them.

" Yeah. But Logan if you hurt Rory, I hope you know I will kill you. I might not be her boyfriend anymore but I still love her like a sister. And I know Finn loves her like a sister, and if I don't kill you he will Right Finn!" Colin said smirking knowing Finn and Stephanie were listening.

" Yeah Mate. I love my Reporter Girl. And if anyone hurts my little sister I will make sure to get rid of them with out a trace." Finn said popping his head into the room smiling.

" Aww Finny. And just so you know I love you like a big brother too." Rory said running over to Finn and hugging him. Finn hugged her back and kissed her head.

" Okay, with that love fest over. Lets hit the hay." Colin said with a big grin when Steph came in.

" Hi" she said.

_**I wonder what will happen? Will Rory be okay with Steph or will it be awkward? And are Rory and Logan dating now or not? And what will happen when Christopher finds out this? Well till next time!**_

_**~FangandMax~**_


	11. Chapter 11:Break up Part 2: Dreams

_**Hey everyone. And ha-ha I love your guys reviews, and am glad you like it. This is not the end of the story, I know that for sure. See I never really have another chapter written up before I post. So every time I post I just wrote that. I usually think about what I am going to write that day. So I won't know how long this story will be. Well let's get on with the story.**_

_Previously on Right in Front of Me!: _

_Colin and Rory broke up, thank god. And are Rory and Logan are together? They have kissed in earlier chapters but are they together? I don't know. Also Finn and Steph walked in on the conversation Rory, Logan, and Colin were having about what he heard and how he cheated on Rory. It hasn't been a messy break up, and hopefully it won't be. But what about Steph and Rory's relationship? Will they be able to go back to being best friends after Rory found out Colin cheating on her with Stephanie? And then there's Logan and Colin's relationship, they were like brothers, will they be okay? Oh and does Steph have a half-brother?_

" Hi..." Stephanie said coming into the room. Everyone looked at her, but the only person Stephanie was looking at was Rory. When she seen Rory smile, she sighed a sigh of relief. Stephanie then ran over to Rory and gave her a hug saying.

" I am so sorry!" Rory just laughed and whispered back.

" Nothing to be sorry for... plus technically I cheated on him too..." Rory said nervously.

" Are you sure? And we need to have a girl talk!" Stephanie said making sure she still had her best friend.

" Yes! Steph I'm fine, trust me." Rory said smiling. She would never stop being friends with Steph, they were like sisters.

" I love you girly." Stephanie said, now believing her. And she did trust Rory, she trusted her with her life.

" I love you too." when they stopped hugging, Rory called Honor and Lorelei into the room. Knowing they were ease dropping.

" Limo boys leave! The girls and I have some talking to do so GO!" Lorelei said pushing them out the door ignoring their cry's of protest. When she finally closed the door they heard all three boys scream 'Fine'. And all the girls started laughing their heads off.

When they stopped Rory went into what happened before Colin came in.

~_With the boys~_

" Okay, I think we just got thrown out of Rory's room!" Colin said,uncertainly. Finn and Logan just laughed.

" Alright, now Mates it is time for you to spill." Finn said staring at him supposed best friends.

" Well what do you want to know?" Colin asked, talking first. Logan really didn't feel comfortable yet.

" First, when in bloody hell did you cheat on Reporter Girl?" Finn asked a little angry at the fact he could have hurt his "little sister".

" Well remember the day, when Logan and Rory were literally all over each other?" Colin asked smirking when Logan yelled.

" Hey, we were never ' all over each other'!" In return he got a smirk and Finn whistling.

" Yeah right! Just a few days ago she had you pinned on the ground, not to mention you guys almost kissed and were majorly flirting." Colin said laughing. God they were so dense when they were around each other.

" Were not. Sure we were teasing each other and we said some suggestive comments but nothing that bad!" Logan tried to defend him and Rory, but he knew the were partly true. The did flirt but not that much right?

" Dude, you were talking about each others ass' and did you see the reaction you got out of her when you were whispering to her.?" Colin said still amused. Logan got more of a reaction out of her with just a whisper, he couldn't even do that with kissing her.

" No I didn't but so what, it's not like you have never done that. Got her to tease you, or debate with her?" Logan said oblivious to the fact that he was the only one who brought that side out of her.

" Logan, she has never done that! Or said anything close to that to me. And I was her boyfriend for a year. We have never did that thing you to do, which is not debating more like getting a high off of the others words, like you to do." Colin stated looking at his friend like he was an alien. Where has he been,

" What do you mean, ' getting a high off of the others words'?" Logan asked confused..

" Well lets ask you some questions shall we mate!" Finn said getting excited to finally knock some sense into his dense best friend.

" Okay?" Logan said slightly scared at the look Finn and Colin were giving him. It was a mix between ' Creepy stalker, I know your every move' and ' Torture'.

" First off, have you ever, wanted to just kiss the hell out of her when you finished your as you put it ' debates'?" Finn asked smiling. And the bad thing was every single time he had that feeling.

" Uhh. Maybe once or twice." Logan lied, then Finn shouted.

" Bull..." but before he finished Logan interrupted and said with a sigh off defeat.

" Fine, every effing time okay!" Colin and Finn just smiled evilly at each other before Colin asked the next question, Colin was surprisingly getting along with Logan knowing that he kissed his now ex-girlfriend. But he really didn't care he was still his best friend.

" Have you ever came close to kissing her during one of your flirting matches?" Colin asked laughing at the look on Logan's face when he said 'flirting match's'.

" Yes. I have, you were there the last time!" Logan said rolling his eyes. Man they really loved to mess with him.

" Alright Mate, have you ever had dreams about her?" Finn asked knowing the answer. Logan doesn't know this but sometimes he talk's in his sleep. And lets just say he didn't need to her that.

" No." Logan said trying to lie to save him self from embarrassment. He has had some vivid dreams about his Ace. And they did not need to know about that!

" You're a bloody Lair!" Finn said smirking. Logan looked shocked and Colin was very interested.

" How would you know!" Logan asked surprised.

" You talk in your sleep Mate." Finn said making Logan's eyes wide.

" Wow, what kind of dreams have you had to make you so embarrassed you are blushing?" Colin asked. Logan's head whipped around and all but yelled.

" Nothing that you need to know. And you will never find out!" Colin and Finn were laughing historically now.

" We.. have..a pretty.. god..guess.." Colin said in between laughing and Finn nodded in agreement.

" You guys suck!" Logan said pouting. That's when the girls came out. When Rory seen Logan pouting she walked over to him and said.

" Who made Logan pout like a five-year old again?"

" I am not pouting!" Logan protested. Rory just smiled and raised her eyebrows. Like saying 'Are you sure'

" We did." Came Finn and Colin's reply.

" Why?" Rory asked and that's when Logan jumped up from the couch and said.

" NOTHING." Rory looked at him suspiciously before pushing him back down and asking the guys again. Finn was the first to answer.

" We were asking him some questions when he got quite embarrassed Love."

" What did you ask?" Rory's reporter said came out she needed the details. They don't call her reporter girl for nothing.

" If he ever had dreams about..." Colin was about to finish when Logan said.

" Nothing, they asked if I have ever had dreams about nothing."

" Yeah right" Rory said sarcastic, that's when Lorelei said.

" You know kiddo, they might have asked the same question we asked you about dreams." Rory blushed making Lorelei, Honor and Steph smirk. And Logan's Colin's and Finn's interest to spike.

" Oh really and what would that question be Ace?" Logan asked from behind her.

" Nothing of your concern." Rory tried but Honor then added.

" Oh I think he might have a right to know especially since he's in them." Rory's jaw dropped and screamed.

" Honor, what the hell!" all the girls just laughed while Rory blushed and the guys all were very interested on what she was dreaming about.

" So what was the question Love?" Finn asked smirking if it had anything to do with Logan it was differently not innocent.

" Yeah Ace what was it?" Logan whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

" I am guessing her dreams were not very innocent." Colin said laughing,

" Not even close." Steph supplied breaking down to. Rory glared at her supposed friends.

" Hey, hey, hey were off topic. I was the one who asked what question Logan was asked." Rory said changing the subject but what she didn't know it would just put her in the spot light.

" Oh love lets just say his dreams involved you and some not so innocent thoughts!" Rory blushed beat red as she squeaked out a " Logan" while playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

" Hey, what about you? I bet when your dreams involve me they aren't very innocent." Logan said hugging Rory from behind and whispering into her ear. Making her whole body shiver and she wasn't cold.

" Whatever Huntzburger." Rory said. When the rest of the gang noticed them whispering they smirked before yelling 'get a room' making them jump.

" Now that, settled I am going home." Lorelei said noticing it was now 8 in the morning and she had Chris coming home in a few hours.

" Oh do you have to Lor?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I have my lovely Husband coming home today, see ya sweets." Lorelei said kissing her daughter on the cheek before leaving.

" Bye Mom." with that they all crashed on the couch, not waking up till six at night.

_**Well that was interesting. Well next in the next chapter they will all sleep over again and play some games where truths will be reveled. What will happen next. Will Rory and Logan finally become Boyfriend and Girlfriend? And what is this about Steph having a brother? Well review**_

_**~FangandMax~**_


	12. Chapter 12: Scared and He's Your Brother

_**Hey guys hope you guys liked the last chapter and continue to read this story it is far from over. There are still secrets to unfold! Anyway I started a new story that I think you guys will like since you guys love this one. Its called **__**Undeniable.**__** So check it out. Also don't forget to review. Love ya.**_

_Previously on Right In Front of Me: _

_Everyone sorted their feelings out. We also found out about Rory and Logan's 'little' dreams. With that being said Lorelei also went home to see Chris. And tonight is the night we discover some hidden secrets, that no one will expect._

**Chapter 12:**

When everyone finally woke up at six o'clock, the guys decided they would go to their dorm to change and come back to Girls dorm around seven. The girls decided they would have an other movie night but this time it would be more like a sleepover with games and drinks. Rory and Stephanie were in Stephanie's room doing their make up and talking. It wasn't awkward at all. It was as if nothing happened.

" So Ror. You and Logan were pretty cozy this morning." Steph said with a knowing smirk making Rory blush in return. In fact they were, in their sleep they didn't notice that they instinctively lent into each others arms. So when everyone else woke up and seen Logan's arm securely around Rory's waist while Rory's arm's were draped over his torso with her head on his chest, they all knew it was only a matter of time before they finally actually got together. But Logan and Rory were extremely embarrassed.

" Shut up. We aren't like that." Rory tried to explain. She loved Logan but she knew that she couldn't be with him, he was the only person she had besides her mom that understood her. Yeah the gang understood her but not the way Logan did. He knew her inside and out. He knew everything from her deepest secret to how she took her coffee in the morning to the way she took it at night. He was her best friend and she wasn't sure if she could risk that.

" What do you mean you guys aren't like that? Have you seen the way you guys look at each other, let alone act around each other. You can't even cut that sexual tension you guys have with a knife." Steph replied shocked. How can she even say that,and what happened everyone knows they kissed what the hell?

" What do you mean 'sexual tension'? Yeah he is good-looking but he is also my best friend." Rory tried desperately not to think about how hot he was.

" Are you kidding me Ror. You guys can barely ever stop looking at each other let alone touching each other. Even when you were dating Colin if you two were in the room, there was nothing stopping him or you from getting to each other." Steph said exasperated. What was wrong with her friend?

" That is not true..." Rory started but with a pointed look from Steph she stopped and sighed.

" Fine, I admit it I think my best friend is hot, gorgeous even. He is perfect in my eyes but you know what? I can never be with him!" By the time she stopped talking she was crying. Stephanie ran over to her and hugged her saying.

" Hun, why wouldn't you be able to be with Logan! That's crazy?" She didn't know what else to say. This was ridiculous she was made for him and every one knew it but them.

" Hes...my be..st..friend..we can't.." Rory choked out and couldn't even finish. She was in love with some one she thought she could never be with.

" Why wouldn't you be able to?" Stephanie asked trying to figure out what was going on in her best friends head. Rory continued to sob for five more minutes before being able to speak.

"Steph we can't be together. He is my best friend I wouldn't be able to live through loosing him!" Rory replied frantic, she didn't know what to think let alone do. On one hand Rory was in love with Logan and she knew it, but she couldn't loose him, not now.. not ever.

"Why would you lose him, that's crazy talk!" Stephanie asked confused. What was going on that girl's head?

" If we broke up. What would we do huh? It isn't like what I had with Colin. I would be destroyed and I know it. I can't live with out him, I love him. More than anything but I can't risk losing him Steph. What would I do?" Rory asked as she put her head in her hands. Stephanie grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her.

" LORELEI LEIGH GILMORE-HAYDEN! What is wrong with you? Logan LOVES you more than anything. You're his world. Every can see it. You two have danced around each other for years, Ror even Colin seen it. Hun you need to snap out of it. He would NEVER leave you! Let alone hurt you. He would kill him self before causing any pain to you. And if he didn't already kill him self Colin and Finn would do it for him." Stephanie said earning a sad laugh from Rory. Rory shook her head and said.

" Stephanie I know he would never do that to me, but I can't help but feel scared. I love him so much it scares me."

" Rory why would it scare you. This is my brother we are talking about." Rory stood there shocked while Stephanie's hand flew up to cover her own mouth.

"Oh shit!" Stephanie mumbled. What the hell? Logan and Stephanie were related?

" WHAT!" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"Logan's my brother?" Stephanie squeaked.

" Stephanie what do you mean he is your brother?" Rory asked confused.

" Well he's actually my half-brother. My mom dated Logan's dad before he met Logan's mom and well I became of it. But my mom was in love with my dad so they decided that Mitchum could see me and visit but they would act as if we were just close. Friends." Stephanie said rolling her eyes at how this society was run.

" Does Logan know?" Rory asked shocked, she couldn't believe it but they did have a resemblance.

" Not yet, I was the one who is supposed to tell him." Stephanie replied sheepishly.

" You have to tell Logan NOW." Rory shouted at the end. Steph flinched at the sound of her yelling.

" I know, I will tell him tonight. But you have to be there with me, I don't know how he will react and you're the only one who can calm him down." Stephanie begged.

" Fine I'll be there, and your right he could react in any way but Steph I am scared what I will do, if I am around him." Rory said scared.

" What do you mean?" Steph stared at her like she was nuts.

" I mean, what if I get tongue-tied or do something embarrassing?" Rory asked nervously.

" You won't and plus if you don't know what to say you could always just kiss him." Stephanie replied with a smirk and an evil gleam in her eye. She would get them together tonight if it was the last thing she would do.

That's** it for now whatcha think. Can you believe Logan and Stephanie are half-brother and sister? Will Rory be able to get over her fears? Can she confess her undeniable love for Logan even though she already did? Can Steph put her plan it action with the help of two of the three stooges? And of course the help of Honor and Lorelei will be of service. Well get your lazy butts up and review. **


	13. Chapter 13: Short Shorts and Hands

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and hope you keep them up. Also it looks like I surprised everyone with that little twist. Alright on with the story...**

_Previously on Right in Front Of Me: _

_We discovered that Stephanie and Logan are related can you believe it? Also that Rory is in love with Logan. But as Domoty put it 'Rory can't see what is Right in Front of her'. And she couldn't be more right, she is completely in denial. But maybe after Steph's little speech -which was completely true by the way- Rory can finally see Logan would never hurt her and that he does truly love her. Or maybe she needs more convincing from the very guy she is in love with. Oh and what is Steph's ingenious plan to get those two together? Alright on with the story..._

_**Chapter 13:**_

(With the guys, while Steph and Rory were getting ready)

Finn, Colin, and Logan all headed back to their dorm, when they got there Finn and Colin decided to interrogate their dear friend.

"So mate you and the lovely Reporter Girl looked rather cozy this morning." Finn said grinning like a mad man.

" We were not." Logan said trying to ignore his supposed friends jabs. He knew he was in love with her but he didn't know what to do. Yeah they kissed and said they loved each other but with every thing going on they haven't had time to talk.

" Oh yes you were. My god you two were sickening, with all the cuteness, I swear it was like you couldn't stop staring at each other... Man I sound like a girl." Colin said laughing at him self.

" Fine, whatever you say. But what am I going to do? We haven't talked about the kiss at all or the fact I told her I loved her." Logan said making both of his friends stop dead in their tracks with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh bloody Hell, the all mighty have fallen." Finn said with a chuckle. Making Colin laugh along.

" What do you mean?" Logan asked. Both Colin and Finn looked at each other and decided right there and then that they had to do something to help their love-sick friend.

" Huntz how dense can you be?" Colin asked, he couldn't believe how his friend could be so naïve.

" What do you mean, I am not dense." Logan said getting more angry by the second.

" I mean, obviously Rory loves you, and you love her. If I heard what you said last night she defiantly told you she loved you back. So whats wrong?" Colin said confused. What the hell is wrong with him?

" Nothing it's just... I don't know..." Logan said groaning he didn't know what to say, or think.

" What do you know Mate?" Finn asked. Finn knew exactly what he needed to do and he knew with the help of the gang they would be able to get Logan and Rory together tonight.

"I know that I love her, more than anything... She means everything to me and I don't know if she will be able to risk it. I know her, she will be over thinking everything, she won't risk it." Logan tried to explain. Rory was his world he couldn't live with out her. But he knew that if they didn't try to be together then they would never be the same and always wonder what if, to him it was worth trying. But he knew Rory, she would rather hide her emotions and live in denial before risking anything. Especially him.

" How do you know she wouldn't risk it Huntz? I have seen you two together, my god if you guys can't work it out I don't think its worth even trying." Colin said. These two always made everything more complicated.

" Colin, I know, but I will talk to her, maybe your right." Logan said unsure. But then Finn said.

" Have a little more faith Mate. Reporter Girl will take that jump, you have always brought out her wild side." Finn said with a smirk, making Colin chuckle.

" Shut up, and I will talk to her. Ge'ez it's as if you two have money on this or something." Logan said with a pointed look. Making Finn and Colin burst into laughter.

" We don't but that wouldn't be such a bad idea. I bet you they will be together by tomorrow night." Colin said to Finn completely ignoring Logan for the moment.

" Hey I wasn't being serious." Logan tried to stop them but knew it was useless.

" I'll take that bet, but I say they will be together by the end of the night." Finn said with a glint in his eye. He knew they wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

" Why so soon, but I do take that bet." Colin said,

"Because, they won't be able to keep their feelings in much longer. Plus have you seen them together they won't be able to keep their bloody hands off each other, especially after Steph and Rory are down with getting ready, you know how Steph is." Finn said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey I resent that. I have some self-control." Logan said offensive.

" Not around Rory you don't." Finn and Colin said at the same time. And Logan knew he couldn't argue, his mind went somewhere else when he was around that girl.

"What ever, let's get going before we are late." Logan said trying to change the subject. But only succeeded in getting Finn and Colin to laugh harder.

" To the alcohol my one true love." Finn yelled making people give him wearied looks but when everyone seen it was Finn they didn't think twice of it. Colin and Logan just rolled their eyes.

They were at the girls dorm in five minutes, and when they walked in they didn't expect to walk in on Steph and Rory in short shorts and tank tops, making Logan and Colin's eyes pop out. The only reason Finn's didn't was because he thought of those two as sisters so that would be plain out disturbing.

" Holy..." Colin started but got off by Steph.

" What is wrong with you two, never seen a girl in shorts and a tank top before?" Steph said with a smirk. This was all part of Stephs plan, it did take Rory some convincing but she got her to wear it after threatening to take away coffee.

_"_Alright I get why Steph is dressed but how the hell did you get Rory to wear it?" Colin asked still staring at the girls mostly Steph though.

" Why Colin what makes you think I wouldn't wear this on my own?" Rory asked with a smirk.

" I would watch what you say McRea." Finn said laughing at his poor friends predicament.

" Now Ace don't scare him, and what did Steph say she would take away if you didn't wear that?" Logan asked with a knowing smirk.

" My precious Coffee. And Colin this is not over." Rory said. Man he knows me to well' Rory thought.

" Thought so. So what are we up to?" Logan asked, still eying Rory, she saw and smirked at him.

" Oh we thought a nice game of truth or dare would suffice." Stephanie said seeing the exchange. She knew if they told the right dares and asked the right questions they would see. Plus this was a good way for her to spill her secret.

_**Alright that's it for now. What kind of questions will be asked, anybody have ideas and how will Logan take the truth? Also will Logan and Rory be able to keep the distance or will they be as Finn put it ' can't keep their bloody hands off each other'? Alright review.**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Perfect Guy & The Truth

_**Hey everyone I love the reviews. Keep them up. Also if anyone has gotten confused then please pm. Me.**_

_Previously on Right In Front Of Me:_

_Colin and Finn interrogated poor Logan. And it turns out he is just as scared as Rory, but he is willing to take that risk. Is she? No one knows but her. Now the boys are at the girl's dorm, getting ready for a game of truth or dare. But this isn't gonna be some old game of truth or dare, especially with all these secrets going around. Well let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 14:**

Rory was really nervous she had a feeling Steph was up to something. Which she was.

" Okay, who wants to go first?" Stephanie clapped happily. Finn volunteered, man he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

" Okay, Finn truth or dare?" Stephanie asked. She knew he wasn't drunk enough to pick dare just yet. So she decided to help Rory out a bit.

" Um... Truth." Finn said unsure after he seen the evil glint in her eyes.

" Goodie, alright what was the question you asked Logan last night, that made him pout?" Logan paled at this, Finn and Colin just smirked. 'Stephanie was so dead' Logan thought. Rory was very interested now.

" We asked a lot of questions but the one that made our here Mate pout was If he ever had any dreams about Reporter Girl." Finn said laughing at the memory. Rory's eyes went wide, while Logan blushed a deep red.

" Oh my God. Please tell me they were innocent dreams?" Rory said which made Logan smirk he was gonna have some fun after all.

" Are yours?" Logan asked with a smirk, and he succeeded in making her blush. He knew hers were anything but innocent. But neither was his.

"Thought so." Logan said smiling now. Rory just rolled her eyes asking who was next.

" I pick... You Love." Finn said with an evil grin, Uh Oh. Rory weighed her options she could pick truth which could get her to admit feelings for a certain blonde haired brown-eyed boy, or dare which still would get her stuck with something embarrassing.

" I pick truth Finny." Rory said, slightly scared. Put she went the safest route.

" What is, your dream guy like?" Wow that caught her off guard. But this was still way bad her dream guy was sitting two feet from her.

" Um... do I have to answer?" Rory asked trying to stall. Everyone shouted yes, which made Rory flinch.

" He has to be trust worthy, able to hold up a debt... funny... eyes that I could die for... and..." Rory tried not to say the last two. She was hoping they would leave it there. But of course they didn't.

"Come on Rory, you have to say it all." Colin said smirking he has heard the list before. When they were dating they were joking around and decided to make up a perfect guy/girl list. So he knew what Rory's perfect guy was and it was the guy who was sitting right next to her.

" What do you mean McRae. That is all!" Rory said through gritted teeth. He knew he was screwed if he pushed it but he knew he had to. So Colin smirked and said.

" You know there's more Gilmore. You wrote it with me." Rory just glared and said.

" Fine if you remember so well then you say it!" Rory said trying to get the attention off her. Colin looked at Stephanie for confirmation which she gave. And then leaned up pretending to give him a kiss on the cheek but really whispered.

"Make sure it is everything, and Babe watch it after." He knew what Steph meant Rory would be pissed, so he better be a good ten feet away, he just kissed Stephanie on the lips and said.

" Okay I will. Rory's perfect guy is. A guy who is worth my trust, a guy who can make me or in this case her laugh, a guy who knows me inside and out. A guy who is like a best friend. A guy who I can tell all my secrets to, and whose eyes she can see everything through. A guy who I was in love with. But knowing Rory she also added a guy with Blonde hair and is a risk taker. Does that sound filmier?" Colin answered with a smirk printed on his face. Logan was shocked he wanted to know who this perfect guy could be but he thought It was him... Rory's perfect guy is me. Rory was blushing but was also pissed off.

" How the hell did you remember all that?" Rory asked in a deathly calm voice which scared him so much he paled and said in a whisper.

"Um I remember because I thought it was odd that everything on that list never was about me who at the time was your boy friend. But also that I am a brunette."

" Whatever I am next... who to pick, Oh Stephanie. Truth or dare?" Rory asked giving her a death glare with a reassuring smile. Stephanie didn't know if she should feel scared or comforted?

" Um truth but Rory you know they have to leave." Stephanie said pointing to Colin and Finn.

" It is up to Logan not me if he wants them gone then they will, same with me." Rory said, looking at Logan. Logan was far more confused.

" Why would anyone have to leave?" Logan asked, he didn't even think he wanted to know.

" Because this is between you and Steph. But it's up to you who stays." Rory said giving him a small smile.

" Colin, Finn leave." Logan said not taking his eyes off of Rory. But Colin and Finn didn't budge,

" How the hell is this fare. Why does she get to stay?" Colin asked mad that Logan wouldn't tell them, but he knew why.

" Because odds are he would tell me anyway. Plus I already know. Not to mention, can you guys tell what is wrong with him? Huh?" Rory said with a smirk when she heard silence.

" Thought so. Now go!" Rory said and they left still mumbling about how He better tell them later. When they finally closed the door, Logan turned completely serious and asked.

" Ace whats going on?" Rory looked sympathetic and said.

" I have no right to tell you only Stephanie can." He nodded and looked at Steph he could tell something was up.

" Logan, you know how My family and yours have always been close?" Steph said and when she got a nod she plowed forward. She knew if she stopped now she would never get it out.

"Well my mom and your dad used to date and well... I became of that." She said the last part in a whisper. Logan was shell-shocked.

"What!?" Logan yelled.

"Your my half-brother." she said again. This time though he knew he was about to break, how couldn't his father tell him? Why keep it a secret and Steph knew this whole time.

While he was lost in his own world Rory knew exactly what was going on in his head so she got up sat in his lap wrapping her arms around him. Almost immediately his arms were around her.

" Logan, babe its okay. Steph wasn't allowed to tell anyone. And you know how society is." Rory tried to make him see it wasn't all bad.

" I know but it seems as if I can't even trust my family, and Stephanie's my sister. I can't see it but for some reason I can." One tear ran down his face and only for the pain of not knowing. Which Rory kissed away. Logan closed his eyes and asked.

"What was that for?" Rory shook her head and said.

" Logan I know you better than anyone, you were thinking if you couldn't even trust your family that you wouldn't risk getting hurt by trusting again. But babe you know you have me." Logan smiled and nodded his head pulling her closer.

" Yeah I have you Ace." Logan whispered making Rory smile. Stephanie who had witnessed this whole thing knew Rory didn't care who say Logan needed her and she would always be there. But Steph knew that they didn't even realize she was there. But this is a step. She thought. And she was right they were one step closer to finally being together.

_**Well that is it for now. I wonder if they ever can see what is right in front of them. Also what will Logan do about Stephanie? And after Rory and Logan's emotions being seen can Rory handle it? Well review...**_


	15. Chapter 15:Honor?

**Hey everyone I am so sorry that I haven't updated. But I have my reasons. One was because I haven't been feeling well. An other was because on one of my other stories I got a pretty mean review or should I say reviews. Apparently one wasn't enough from this girl/guy. And I have taken constructive criticism before, actually from one of the people who have followed this story from the begging and I fixed everything she pointed out, without getting upset over it. But this was over the line, (and it wasn't the same person who pointed out what was wrong in this one.) It's different when you are saying things to help but also pointing out what you liked. But it's another thing to be totally awful and even say that you hated everything about the story. I mean if you don't like it then don't read it. Sorry It got me a little upset and it takes a lot to get me upset. Enough of that drama, So on with the story. **

**Chapter 15:**

Logan was calming down when he remembered Honor." Honor." Logan whispered, making Rory look up from where she was sitting on his lap.

" What about Honor?" Rory asked worried. She felt horrible for him. She really was sorry, she couldn't imagine finding out that he had a sister that was kept a secret for so long and it doesn't help that she was one of his closet friends.

" She is older than me and Steph. Meaning my Father cheated on my Mom?" Logan asked hoping it wasn't true. Him and his Father never had a close relationship but they were never on that bad of terms. And him and his Mother never seen eye to eye but he knew that, she loved him. She just didn't show him. And that's were Lorelei came in.

" Your Father would have never cheated on your mom I promise. We just need to find out the whole story." Rory said putting a hand on his cheek. He lent into it closing his. She couldn't help but smile. She felt horrible but he was so cute.

" Cheer up Mac. Look at it this way you didn't lose anything but you gained a sister." This made Logan smile. He kissed her hand and said.

" You are right Ace. Let's look on the bright side, I have a new sister and I have you." Rory bit her lip smiling a little. He defiantly had her.

" Yup. You have me!" Rory said. Logan took this opportunity to lean in a kiss her full on the lips. It was sweet and innocent but full of passion. It held everything they have held in all those years. The Love. Lust. And need for each other. They knew they would never hurt each other.

" I love you Ace." Logan said making sure she knew how much he loved her. He knew that she still had some doubts but was willing to take that jump with him.

" I love you too Mac." She replied kissing him lightly on the lips. And right when Logan was about to deepen the kiss. Colin, Finn, and Stephanie decided to burst through the door. When they seen what position Logan and Rory were in. Her straddling his lap and their face's inches apart. They all said,

" About Bloody time mate." Finn said with a knowing smirk. He loved the fact that the girl he thought of as a sister finally found her prince, well not really a prince. He mused.

" Finally, my god how long were you two gonna dance around each other." Colin said with a smile. He was more than happy for his two friends. Even though one was his ex-girlfriend but he didn't think of her as that. She was just Rory Gilmore-Hayden, friend.

" YES!" And if you didn't guess that was Steph. She even went so far as to do a happy dance. Making everyone break out into laughter. Rory was still blushing from the position she was in but Logan would not let her go for the life of her,

"Logan!" Rory whined but she didn't put up a lot of residence. She really had no problem with sitting in his lap with his arms around her,

"What?" Logan whined back mocking her. She playfully glared and said.

" Let me go?" But it came out more of a question. Logan smirked. The smirk that drove her insane and he knew it.

" Nah, I like you were you are." He said with a wink. Making Rory blush and right when she was about to retorted,

" Oh mother of pearl please get rid of this flirting it is driving me insane, and Logan didn't I tell you to get drunk..." And that was around the time when Logan through a book at Finn. Which he dogged,

" What was that for mate?" Finn asked wide-eyed and faked innocence.

" You know what you did Finn. And OUT!" Logan said pointing to the door.

" This unbelievable. Plus you can't kick me out Mate. This isn't your dorm." Finn said triumphantly. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend before looking at Rory, she had the same look he had.

" Finn, it may not be Logan's dorm. But it is mine so leave! And that means you to Colin." Rory said with a smirk. Which made Logan grin ear to ear giving her a kiss on the head, while Finn mocked hurt by dropping to his knees and declaring.

" Oh my Love, you know you don't mean that. You love your exotic boy toy." Rory was trying hard not to laugh,

" Finny baby, I do love you. But I love Logan more and plus I am pretty sure I don't want to know the other half of that sentence now do I?" This made Finn hurry up and say,

" You are bloody right, well I got to go. My Love you are evil." Finn said exiting the dorm followed by Colin. Which left Stephanie.

" Well I will just go. Colin! Finn! Wait up." Steph screamed after them. Making both Rory and Logan smirk.

" Now where were we?" Logan asked kissing her.

**Well that's the end for now what will happen with Honor? And how will Logan and Rory be? Review!**

**~FangandMax**


End file.
